


Give me a reason

by Elenduen



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Dart needs to be loved, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Musketeer snuggles can make things much better, OT3 Becoming OT4, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D`Artagnan feels left out and unwanted by The Inseparables.</p><p>Not least of all because they are in a romantic relationship that they are hiding from him.</p><p>Feeling that it must be because he in unworthy of their affections, he takes his feelings out on himself, hurting himself so much that eventually the Inseparables find out, and are determined to make everything up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Prompt on the Kink Meme
> 
> D'Artagnan feels left out - OT4 or Gen
> 
> From: (Anonymous)  
> So, Athos, Aramis and Porthos are the Three Inseparables and D'Artagnan is the newest member of their strange family.  
> I really need a story where D'Artagnan struggles to find his place in their group.  
> Maybe he feels left out and he starts withdrawing from them.
> 
> The three are totally clueless and they hurt D'Artagnan repeatedly (maybe they forget to invite him to drink with them or they leave him behind to going in mission…)
> 
> Then something happen and they find out D'Artagnan's fears, cue apologetic Musketeers and happy ending!
> 
> In short… i need some hurt D'Artagnan and fluffy Musketeers!:D
> 
> Can be gen or OT4, maybe OT3 to become OT4!(That would be wonderful!):D

D`Artagnan lay very still on his belly, his arms curled about his chest and waist in the semblence of a lovers embrace, his face turned towards the peeling painted wall of the Inn, he was`nt asleep, but was pretending to be so, faking slumber so that his room mate for the night, (Aramis) would feel secure enough to depart.

Sure enough, after about fifteen minutes of his not moving and breathing evenly, Aramis was rising from his bed, slipping on his boots and silently crossing the room and going out of the door to creep down the hall into the room next to theirs where Porthos and Athos were to reside for the night.  
Once alone d`Artagnan rolled over onto his back and let his tears fall silently down his temples not bothering anymore to stop himself from crying, from feeling so very very lonely.

During missions, during training he could pretend to be happy and content, simply satisfied to be allowed in the presence of the Three Inseperables, the Gods of the Musketeers.  
Athos the Comte, and greatest Sword of the regiment if not the whole of France, Aramis the greatest marksman, poet and Theologian, and Porthos, the strongest fighter, a one time thief with a heart of gold.

D`Artagnan had been dazzled and over joyed following the avenging of his Father and the saving of Athos, to be invited out for a drink with the Musketeers who`s skills he had been in awe of, and had been even more thrilled when they had continued to humor his presence, even troubling themselves to train with him so he improved on his fighting skills, and gave him the chance to prove himself worthy as an apprentice Musketeer by allowing him to help with the villan Vadim, after that he had hoped that they might be on their way to a friendship aswell as his being on his way to becoming a full Musketeer.

Then after the debacle with the slaver Bonnaire, and then both Porthos and Aramis`s pasts coming back to haunt them d`Artagnan had started to realize that he was quite a way from becoming as close to the Three Musketeers as he would hope.  
While the three older men spent practically all their time together, living in each others apartments and rarely being far from one another, he was left to his own devices when not training, helping them on a mission, or on very rare occaisions being invited out for a drink.

Having been raised to be a gentleman he would never insinuate himself upon people, and did not try to force his company upon the three men he idolized as Gods, and God help him, loved with all his heart.  
He had come to realize that his feelings went beyond that of simple friendship upon a night when they were staying at an Inn on the way back from Nantes having been on the Kings business, they had been given twin rooms, a single door seperating them, and he had been sharing a bed with Athos, only to have the older man leave him during the night to go next door.  
Currious he had started to follow only to stop dead at the door at the sounds that he had heard coming from the other side, the sounds of kissing, giggling, soft moaning and slapping of flesh against flesh.

He had known by the pitch of the voices that no females were present, and that it was only the Three Musketeers, who were lovers aswell as friends and brothers in arms.

The twinge in his heart he had felt on this discovery had spread to a desperate ache as he had realized that his presence amongst these men was just tolerated, that he was not wanted amongst them, they put up with him on the sufferance of his assistance in clearing Athos name and his wishing to be a Musketeer, he was neither required nore desired beyond that.

Had he been able, had he more friends in Paris then he would have made himself scarce, but aside from Constance he knew no one, the other Musketeers treated him with ammusment as the (Pet) of the Inseperables that they believed would soon be discarded as soon as could be.

He had thought about returning to Gascony and giving up his dream of being a Musketeer, however that became impossible following the horror of La Barge and his destruction of his family farm, somehow he had found the strength to fight the monster and earn his commision, his place among the Musketeers, and briefly he had felt elated at this, been in high spirits with the party that had been thrown in his honor, but soon that feeling left leaving him hollow inside, and more depressed and isolated than he had ever felt before in his life which was what had lead slowly but surely to his mortification of his flesh,trying to carve out his pain in blood with knives, strict training and self denial hoping that if his physical pain were strong enough his emotional termoil would depart.

However at times like this when he lay alone in the dark, he felt more wretched and depressed than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ, God in Heavon!" Aramis proclaimed as he came down Athos throat, his head tipping back and body falling on the bed with a loud groan of delight   
"Amen!" Porthos chuckled extending a hand to Athos who accepted rising to his feet to enveloped in a large hug and pulled up onto the bigger Mans lap his mouth slowly and tenderly kissed, who would have thought such a large man as Porthos with all his brute strength would be so very gentle?  
"I want you inside me!" Athos breathed into Porthos ear feeling the mans pleasure at the suggestion   
"Was hopin` you`d say that!" Porthos said as Aramis grinned from his blissed out state on the bed happy for the moment to watch his lovers, content in the knowledge he would be included as soon as he wished.

Oil was swiftly applied and soon Porthos burried deep inside Athos who stradeled him like he would a stallion, his hands braced on the broad shoulders of his brother as he rocked his hips and rode the larger man into the thin stained mattress, his own aroused cock rubbing pleasently between them as he bucked and writhed tipping back his head to cry out with wanton abandon  
"Christ I love you like this!" Porthos panted gripping Athos plump buttocks and squeezing them tightly in his hands before slapping the firm flesh he was burried in   
"Dear God I could watch this forever and die a happy man!" Aramis whispered with a grin, rolling over and sitting up on his knees catch Athos shoulders and pull him in for a kiss, squirming as he felt Porthos hands ghosting over his ticklish sides, falling down to lay against the larger man and kiss him while humping his side as Athos slowed his fierce pace to steadier thrusts to draw out the passion and delay Porthos and his own climax just the way they liked it so when they spilled the moment brought them almost to collapse.

In the heady haze that followed sex, the three of them lay down on the bed in each others arms, needing some recovery time before they began again   
"Wish I had out little Gascons stamina at times!" Porthos laughed "i`ll bet that little whelp can get up and go again after a moment!"  
"Speaking of, he has been looking a might thin lately" Athos said "Is he well?"  
"Sleeping like a baby when I left" Aramis replied with a shrug "Shame really, pretty little thing, I would`nt mind having him join us"  
"You say that about every fair wench and comely lad you see!" Athos grunted getting a leer from Aramis   
"Can`t say I`d be put out by it" Porthos offered "But he`s so young and........innocent, would we be right to.....would he take it as something he desires or because he feels he has no choice if he wants to remain with us?"  
"I think risking ourselves being castrated for sodomy is dangerous enough without risking a young lads career, a lad who has nothing else in his life" Athos stated   
"But if he wants it?" Aramis asked propping himself up on one elbow   
"Leave the boy be" Athos said "he can do without you sniffing about him like a dog for a bitch in heat!"  
"Ruff ruff!" Aramis barked snapping his teeth at Athos and getting a laugh from Porthos "I think he`d prefer to be the bitch tonight!"   
"Thought you`d never ask!" Aramis drawled rolling over onto his front with his backside raised up and gave it a slap with his hand wiggling his eyebrows suggestively   
"Athos?" Porthos offered   
"Don`t mind if I do!" the Comte said sitting up right and slapping Aramis`s backside for him "I think someone has been a rather naughty boy and needs to be punished for it!".

Next door d`Artagnan sat in the shadowed room listerning to the love making, he held his maine gauche in his right hand as a thin line of blood flowed from his left arm to drip onto the floor, he would need to clean it before the morning, so as not to let anyone know what he had been doing, but at the sound of a bark of laughter it was all he could do not to brake down into sobs for the aching longing he felt inside.

Parade was always tiresome, standing around in full dress uniform, dust blowing in their faces, the sun beating down on them, the King petulantly complaining about being kept from enjoying himself with hunting and other (Kingly) pass times he would rather be doing, Richelieu glowering at their backs and sticking hypothetical daggers between their shoulder blades!, thirsty, tired, arms and legs aching from standing to attention, every Musketeer hated Parade, and today was no exception.

The Kings younger Brother Gaston Duke of Orleans was due at Court, a frequently unpopular member of the messed up royal family, who had rebelled against his Mothers regency and then against his Brother rule!, disrespected Richelieu in every way, and went out of his way to be a true pain in the arse!.

A widower, he had but one child, a daughter, and while she was not the Son he had hoped for, he liked to the rub the fact he had a living child in his childless elder brothers face, along with his freedom as younger brother to do as pleased.

D`Artagnan clenched and unclenched his toes inside his boots practising deep breathing to ignore the aching hunger in his stomach, the ache in his limbs, and dizzyness in his head.  
He had`nt eaten more than an apple in two whole days, fasting as part of his self discipline, along with the grueling training he was putting himself through each day, hoping that through the self punishment, and physical exertion he would achieve the enlightenment that the Church preached could be achieved by doing so, and in so doing he would stop feeling this sinful desire for his friends, and selfish misery at not being included and wanting more than he had.

"I think I`m going to die of thirst if he dos`nt bloody hurry up!" Porthos grunted quietly "That or bordom!"  
"Ah come now Mon ami!" Aramis chided "Theres quite a spectacular acrobatic display being performed by some blue bottles over there!"   
"Great!, oh look, another dust cloud settled on the ground!" Porthos grumbled   
"Why don`t you faint?, at least the commotion will give some entertainment!" Athos suggested dryly   
"Only if you catch me sweetheart!" Porthos leered back making d`Artagnan flinch at the endearment as he stood as always on the very end of the line up   
"You alright?" Athos asked after exchanging a look out of the corner of the eyes with the others   
"Fine, involuntary shudder" d`Artagnan replied smoothly as he kept looking front and center however his hands which were at his sides trembled violently catching Athos attention, as did the dark shadows under his eyes, and the painfully sharp raise of his cheek bones  
"Have you eaten today?" the older Musketeer asked "or slept in the last week for that matter?"  
"What?" d`Artagnan asked almost braking line up and remembering in time not to move his head  
"You look like a half starved urchin!" Athos replied "Whats wrong?, Are you ill?"  
"Im fine" d`Artagnan lied his heat racing in fear of his secrets being discovered, however at that moment the carriage containing the Duke pulled up drawing everyones attention.

Gaston greeted his Brother and Sister in law with his usual snide comments, and sneering smiles, completely dismissing Richelieu without a single word to him, as he boldly walked away from the King to look at the Palace gardens   
"I see you still have your toy soldiers on show them Brother!" he commented "Dressed up like pretty dolls!, just like Christine used to have in the nursery when she`d play tea parties!" he said sneering at the Musketeers and making Louis and Treville grind their teeth in annoyance   
"Or are they more like pets to you?, like your grey hounds and spaniels!!!?"  
"Neither Brother" Louis snarled out "They are the best soldiers in all of France, serving me with loyalty and Honor!"  
"Really?" Gaston chuckled walking before Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d`Artagnan, and stopping before d`Artagnan   
"This one dos`nt look up to much!" he commented "Scrawny little thing!, looks like a poof of wind could blow him away!"  
"I assure you my Men are perfectly capable of defending the crown, your Highness!" Treville said hardly holding in his temper while Louis looked ready to explode!  
"You should feed them more Captain!" Gaston said "Throw a few more table scraps to this puppy!, maybe it`ll grow into a whippet one day!", with that Gaston started to wander towards the palace, a seething Louis, iritated Cardinal and exasperated Queen following him, Treville on their heels but pausing before his Musketeers   
"You three, Palace duty" he said to Athos, Aramis and Porthos, "You my office, one hour!" he snapped at d`Artagnan before turning and marching away.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later d`Artagnan stood before Treville, feeling like an errant child before a parent for a scolding.

"I do not appreciate my Men being made to look foolish" Treville said "Nore have them publicly ridiculed before the King for looking anything but the Best Soldiers in the whole of France!"  
"No Sir" d`Artagnan whispered   
"The Duke of Orleans is a pain in the arse at the best of times, his Majesty can barely tolerate his presence" Treville went on, "And having his regiment compared to unfed dogs is hardly going to improve his disposition!", d`Artagnan wisely said nothing keeping his back straight and letting Treville pace before him   
"I am lenient with my men because I know they will provide the best when called upon, however I expect them to look their best when presented before the King and Court!" Treville said now standing right before d`Artagnan and making the Gascon feel naked!,  
"You shamed me and the regiment today!, The Duke is right, a puff of wind could knock you over right now!, your uniform is hanging off you, your face is gaunt, and skin pasty as a consumptive in December!, for God sakes whats the matter with you Boy?"  
"Nothing Sir, I`m sorry Sir!" d`Artagnan whispered swallowing hard against the lump in his throat.

Treville sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face, moving away to perch on the edge of his desk   
"D`Artagnan, you are one of the finest men I have ever had under my command, you are skilled, brave, loyal, and intelligent, I have no doubts you will go far in your career" Treville said in Fatherly tone "I know also that you`ve been through alot in the past year, more than someone your age should have to deal with, an overwealming ammount of change and loss, something that is bound to have an effect, even a delayed effect".

D`Artagnan remained silent as Treville continued to look at him, "If you feel home sick?, the loss of your Father..."  
"It`s nothing Sir, I`m fine, really" d`Artagnan cut in   
"Really?" Treville looked about as convinced of this as he would have been had someone declared Richelieu the Virgin Mary!  
"I`m sorry about today Sir, it won`t happen again" d`Artagnan hastend to assure the Captain "I`ll make certain to get a good nights sleep"  
"Indeed, a good few meals too" Treville said looking him over and pursing his lips before rising and walking closer to the Gascon "You`re young d`Artagnan, and you`ve been through alot, if something is bothering you then you should talk about it, if not to me, then to your friends, there is no shame in grief, or in the haunting memories of the past"  
"Yes Sir" d`Artagnan replied making no sign that he would actually do any such thing, sighing again Treville dismissed him and returned to his desk deciding he`d call on Athos later, and see what his Lieutenant had to say about his protege, one thing was for sure, if d`Artagnan carried on the way he was going, he would end up making himself dangerously ill, and unfit for duty, something Treville hoped tD`Artagnan was covered in mud, his mouth swollen with a split lip, weilding his sword as he sparred with Dupis and Lesaille, managing to hold his own against his fellow Musketeers, however it was clear he was running on steam alone, by the way his arms and hands shook, his eyes shone with wildness, and face drawn taut with staining fatigue.

Aramis pursed his lips as he regaurded the youngster as he rode into the stables with Porthos and Athos, exchanging a look with the two of them, however before any of them could intervine before d`Artagnan got sent rolling in the mud again, Treville was on his balcony summoning them to his office,  
"He looks decidedly cheerful!" Aramis remarked getting a roll of eyes from Porthos and a mere grunt from Athos who was itching for wine, after a day spent listening to Louis and Gaston bitching at each other like adolescent debutantes! he was on his last nerve!.

"Close the door" Treville said as soon as the three Inseparables came into his office, Pothos immediately did so glancing to the others for any indication as to what was going on,  
"At ease" Treville said seeing them keeping rigid postures despite the obvious fatigue that came from dealing with over grown royal brats all day!, I wanted to speak to the three of you about d`Artagnan"  
"Sir?" Aramis asked   
"Gaston, for all his ill manners and shallow nature, is not the only one to notice that the lad is looking less than healthy" Treville replied "He`s skin and bone, and if the bags under his eyes get any larger he can use them to store gun powder!". 

Athos, Aramis and Porthos shifted uncomfortably glancing at each other,   
"Do you three have any idea whats wrong with him?" Treville asked "Is he sick?, homesick?, delayed grief for his Father and Farm?"  
"I.......I think he`s.....uhhh" Aramis broke off with an uncomfortable shrug while Porthos merely looked at his feet and Athos grit his teeth painfully   
"Well come on!, you three are his friends ar`nt you?" Treville snapped "Whats bothering the lad?", more uncomfortable glances were exchanged before Athos spoke   
"We are not sure Sir" he said in his crispest more Comte de la Fere like voice "He has not confided his troubles in any of us"  
"Then find out!" Treville said "I don`t mind the lad having privacy, but his health is clearly at risk here, if he gets much scrawnier he`s not going to be any use as a soldier, so for God sakes, find out whats bothering, get a good few meals down his throat and decent nights sleep!"  
"Yes sir" Aramis said with a flourish of his hat and elaborate bow that got him a glare from the Captain who dismissed them with a snort of laughter and a fond shake of his head, Fathers were not meant to have favorites, nore were the favorites meant to drive them up the wall and give them grey hairs!, yet his favorites did all that and more besides!, not the mention their youngest who brought out all of Trevilles most paternal emotions, "They`ll see me in a straight jacket yet!" he grumbled to himself turning to his much despised paper work to avoid.

Hey pup!, with us!" Porthos called to d`Artagnan who was sitting on the ground rubbing his aching shoulders having been bested by his oponants, some what tiredly he rose to his feet and made his way over to them   
"Mission?" he asked   
"Yes!" Aramis replied with a wide grin "We have a mission to find the best wine and brandy in Paris along with the best meal a man can eat!"   
"What?" d`Artagnan asked confused   
"We`re going for a drink and dinner" Athos translated "Go and get cleaned up and join us".

Part of d`Artagnan jumped at this, wanting to go with them, spend the night amongst the men he adored, but another part of himself recoiled at the thought of playing the unwanted nussance, the extra body that was not required or desired, surely they would rather have the night to themselves?, want to spend their time alone together, enjoy their relationship without his being there, needing their inclusion of him when they would rather be without him.

"I....I`d rather not tonight" he said hesitantly "I`m tired as hell, and Treville told me to get some rest", at least it was not a complete lie   
"Never said it had to be a late night lad" Porthos said slapping his shoulder making d`Artagnan wobble and glare at him "Go on, go get a wash and we`ll go get some grub!"  
"I`m fasting" d`Artagnan said, a last ditch effort, Aramis was known to fast from time to time, one of the few Musketeers who did, but everyone knew d`Artagnan attended church about as much as Athos did, once in a blue moon!, the three men exchanged one of their speaking looks making d`Artagnan ache to know what it was they shared, to share in it himself  
"I think our Lord will understand your breaking of the Fasting laws for one night Mon Ami" aramis said his eyes seeming to see right through d`Artagnan`s flesh and into his soul "Especialy considering how skinny you already are", d`Artagnan`s mouth opened to speak again however Athos cut him off before he could "We`re not taking no for an answer" he said curtly "No go and get yourself ready, Or" he paused to exchange a grin with with the others "Or, we`ll carry you to your rooms, wash you ourselves and dress you ourselves before taking you out!, and if you continue to be obstinante, feed you aswell!"  
"You would`nt dare!" d`Artagnan said, however at the move of Porthos he swiftly back traked with his hands held up in surrender "Give me ten minutes!"  
"Ten, then I`ll be up to check your hands and behind your ears!" Aramis teased getting a crude gesture in return as d`Artagnan jogged to the barracks to get changed and washed up hoping he would be able to get through the night, stripping off his shirt and breeches to wash swiftly in the bucket of cold water in his room he scowled at the multipul cuts on his arms, sunken abdomon and torso, some of them enflamed, and surrounded by crusted yellow puss showing infection, which explained the ache in his head and shiver in his body as he tried to fight the infection, he knew he should seek out medical aid before it got any worse, but he found himself merely washing up and changing into fresh clothes ignoring the wounds none the less and joining the three inseparables trying to convince himself that merely being on the fringes of their company was enough for him.


	4. Chapter 4

It could not be said that Athos, Aramis, and Porthos were ever bad company, nore that they did not try to find out what was bothering d`Artagnan, however, d`Artagnan managed to avoid answering directly, force a smile onto his face though he merely spread his lips over his teeth and clenched his fist under the table to keep from wanting to cry or scream.

The large meal purchased by Athos, (Who had coffers to spare) at least according to Porthos he did!, was devine to say the least, fresh plump chicken with a glaze of tarragon, Turkey stuffed with the finest of cranberry stuffings, some potatoes from the new world roasted in the fat from the birds, freshly baked baguettes, even some vegetables, and of course pleanty of wine to go round.

D`Artagnan pushed the food about his plate, forcing himself to eat some to appease the concerned looks he recieved, but mostly did not eat, even managing to slip some to the tavern dogs under the table when they came up looking for scraps before the keeper chased them away scolding his Son for letting them loose.

"Hmm, mus` be nice bein` Noble" Pothos said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table, belly fully and pleasently soused from the wine "Gettin` the bes` all the time"  
"Indeed" Athos replied, having drunk more than eaten, though after a day dealing with the brat Prince he could ahrdly be blamed for it!, Aramis however scowled at d`Artagnan`s still full plate not pleased about the little that had been consumed at all   
"How long d`think the King`ll put up wit` the brat?" Porthos asked meaning Gaston  
"I`ll give it a week at most" Aramis said leaning forward and slicing another slice of bread from the loaf and tossing it onto d`Artagnan`s plate "Eat that and the plate full" he said   
"I`ve had enough thankyou" d`Artagnan replied picking up his wine and rubbing his wrist   
"Injury?" Athos asked noticing the gesture and the fact d`Artagnan had hardly eaten yet again   
"It`s nothing" d`Artagnan said "Just an itch" consciously pulling down his sleeve lest any of the cuts be discovered   
"Whats been bothering you then?" Athos asked baldly, he`d learned not to beat about the bush with d`Artagnan, it never worked   
"Nothing" d`Artagnan said with a sigh "I`m fine!, will everyone please stop worrying about me!, I`m not going to break!"  
"You look frail enough to!" Porthos grunted   
"You get any thinner you`ll snap in half at the slightest knock!"  
"Oh for Christ sakes stop with the food thing!" d`Artagnan cried in exasperation and frustration "You`re not exactly rotund yourself Aramis!"  
"No, but he does not look starved half to death!" Athos shot back "Or so exhausted he`s about to collaspe!"  
"Fine!, I`ll go to bed now!" d`Artagnan yelled back rising from the table, rising to swiftly since his head spun and he had to grasp the corner to keep from collasping as his vision blurred and blood seemed to pump past his ears loudly  
"Easy!" Porthos said grabbing him to support him, however d`Artagnan shrugged him off making to move away when his world suddenly turned crimson as pain flaired through him with Athos grabbing his arm and pressing his cuts   
"Whats wrong?, where are you hurt?" Athos asked seeing the pain on d`Artagnan`s face   
"I`m not I`m fine!" the younger Musketeer lied pulling his arm back "I just need to rest!"  
"D`Artagnan!" Aramis stood to protest "Just tell us whats wrong!"  
"Nothing!" d`Artagnan said with the emotion of it being a scream "I`m going back to the garrison, and going to bed, I`ll see you in the morning", with that he spun on his heel leaving the three men to watch him depart  
"Theres something very wrong with him" Aramis said "Very wrong"  
"Yeah but what?" Porthos asked   
"I don`t know" Athos said picking up his wine and downing it in a single mouthful "But I`m going to find out", with that he nodded to his lovers and left to follow d`Artagnan.

On getting back into his room, d`Artagnan threw his weapons down in self disgust, tearing off his doublet and shirt, the shirt which sleeve was rapidly staining with blood and puss from torn cuts, sickness swirled in his stomach and sweat beaded his forehead making him run to his piss pot throwing up what little he had consumed, before dropping to the floor shaking all over as if he were over come with the plague, dimly he heard a knock on his door, but trying to rise only made his head spin all the more and a moan eascped his lips as his knees gave out and he fell to his side,  
"D`Artagnan?", Athos voice reached his ears as the man entered his room making d`Artagnan`s heart sink "Jesus!" came the horrified gasp as Athos saw him laying on the floor shaking, sick, and hurt.

Athos felt his heart rise up in his throat and his own stomach churn at the sight of d`Artagnan laying on the floor, shaking violently, sweat beading on his skin from fever, his bones clearly visible through his skin, what little flesh he`d had on his body now lost, but most horrific to his eyes were obviously self inflicted wounds on the young mans arms abdomon and torso, many of which looked infected   
"M`sorry, so sorry" d`Artagnan whispered as he felt Athos hands on him felt himself being lifted from the floor   
"Why?" Athos asked sounding close to tears "Why would you do this to yourself?"  
"Cause m`worthless" d`Artagnan mumbled, fever and fatigue loosening his tongue "Never want me, never....."  
"What are you talking about?, of course we want you, you are worth more than all the jewels in the Ottoman empire!" Athos cried stroking his face and trying to keep him conscious and discover how serious the infection was God forbid his arm would need amputating  
"No, never....you three.........it`s right..........never want....never love.......I love you...." the last few words escaped d`Artagnan`s lips as he slipped into unconsciousness Athos mouth dropping open in a shocked and heart wrenching moan as he heard Aramis and Porthos calling his name  
"Get in here!" he shouted urrgently, hearing them begin to run.

"OHMYGOD!" Porthos cried on seeing the state d`Artagnan was in, starved orphans in the court of miracles had more flesh on their bones!   
"He......he`s done this to himself?" Aramis gasped looking sick as he crossed himself "Why?, why would he?"  
"he knows about us" Athos said "God knows how long he`s known, and from what I can gather from what he said before he passed out, he thinks he`s unwanted, unwanted by us"  
"Fuck!" Porthos groaned running a hand over his face and stooped to help Athos put d`Artagnan on the bed letting Aramis examin the cuts "These need to be re-opened, drained and properly stitched and dressed" he said "Porthos, go and get my kit, and a bottle of brandy, good stuff, I don`t dare give him any opiates not with the state he`s in"  
"Be back in a moment" Porthos said setting off at a run leaving Athos bit his lip while Aramis washed his hands to get ready to treat the injuries   
"How could we not know?" he asked more to himself than Aramis "How could we not see this?"  
"Lets worry about saving his life, then deal with the guilt" Aramis replied feeling d`Atagnan`s forehead "His fevers not too high, hopefully it can be easily broken, with proper treatment for the cuts, bed rest and decent meals he`ll recover"  
"And mentally?" Athos asked scowling at the wounds   
"You and Porthos helped me after Savoy" Aramis reminded him recalling a horrific night five years earlier when he`d taken a pistol and aimed it at his temple, needing to be talked down, and helped by the two men he loved most in the whole world "We`ll get him through this, and let him know he is more than wanted, he`ll never have cause to do this again, I promise"  
"Lets hope it`s enough" Athos grunted uncertainly a horrible thought in his mind of what would have happened had he and the others not arrived when they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Aramis carefully washed each and every one of d`Artagnan`s cuts, taking especial care of the ones that were infected, these he had to reopen with a clean blade, squeeze out all of the puss and blood built up under the skin, before carefully restitching the wound once it was running clean.  
In clean linen bandages he then wrapped each wound, checking them all to make sure none were continuing to bleed through, before he allowed Athos to slip a night shirt over d`Artagnan`s head and with Porthos settled him into bed pulling the covers up over him.

From the fire place Aramis took up a pot of tea he had been brewing, a mixture of feverfew, apple, and rasberry leaf to help bring down his fever, along with fresh lemon barley water which he would be forcing d`Artagnan to drink a pint of an hour, to flush his system clean of infection and break the fever quickly before it got hold.  
Porthos held d`Artagnan up while Aramis carefully fed him the tea, he smiled when Porthos did not bother to move from his position behind d`Artagnan, acting as both head board ad pillow for him, his large frame contrasting his gentle hold of d`Artagnan, his calloused thumbs stroking sharp cheek bones and smoothing back chin length black hair, his smile broadend as Athos, the most stoic of all of them acted with almost maternal gentility to tuck d`Artagnan in, smoothing the bed covers over him and checking her was comfortable before taking a seat beside the bed   
"We`re going to get through this" Aramis said to the two men who had done much the same for him following Savoy, "We`ll get him through this, show him how much we love him"  
"How did we let it get this bad?" Porthos asked his voice filled with self loathing "He feels like a bag of bones!"  
"Sometimes you can be too close to see something" Athos replied stroking his beard "How he`s stayed on his feet like this is the real mystery"  
"The wonder of the human body and it`s resiliance" Aramis replied "He`s been running on adrenaline, and self detirmination, mind over matter, only eventually his body could`nt take anymore stress", a knock on the door disturbed the three men, Aramis set down the tea pot and went to the door opening it to reveal Treville who he stepped aside to allow in.

"Captain" Porthos greeted not moving from his position though Athos rose and dipped his head in curtesey.  
Treville made no show of surprise at Porthos position behind d`Artagnan, a man of the world, who had seen much, and learned enough of life to know that love came in all forms he did not judge men and women for finding happiness amongst their own gender, in fact when it came to the men in his command laying together he subtlety encouraged it, feeling like the ancient Greeks and Romans, that love amonst the ranks improved their strengths, for if you were fighting for life of your lover aswell as your King and country then nothing could stand in your path.

"How bad is he?" he asked looking at the weak emaciated figure on the bed  
"He`ll recover" Aramis replied "Given time, pleanty of rest, and decent meals"  
"You`re all off duty until he recovers sufficiantly to rise from bed" Treville replied "Compassionate leave"  
"Thankyou sir" Athos said grateful for the fatherly affection Treville held for his men   
"Give him my reguards when he wakes up" Treville said "And if you need anything to help his recovery let me know and the regiment treasury will fund it!"  
"Ah, in that case Captain, if we can have some choice cuts of red meat to build his strength" Aramis said "Preferably beef, and lamb, to venison as they have less fat, good fresh breads, cheeses, maybe some fruits too?"  
"Give Serge a shopping list" Treville replied though cocked an eye in Athos direction "Food only, I`m not funding your wine and brandy!!!!"  
"Of course not sir!" Athos effected a hurt expression getting a dirty chuckle from Porthos!  
"Very well I`ll leave you to it", giving his best men a fond nod Treville departed leaving them to care for the youngest.

While Athos retook his seat beside the bed, Aamis swiftly gathered a pen an ink along with some paper to write a swift list for serge, deciding to add a few treats of pastrys to the list especially the sweet almonde tarts that d`Artagnan had a fondness for, and some fruits and cheeses from Gascony to tempt his apatite  
"We`ll get that to Serge in the morning for the market" he said dusting it over, checking d`Artagnan`s forehead once again he climbed up onto the bed resting his back against the wall settling in to keep watch for the night.

With Aramis careful vigilance over tending his fever, d`Artagnan awoke after a single day, his fever breaking easily with no after effects.

When d`Artagnan awoke, Athos was beside him reading from Purgatoro by Dante, as Aramis and Porthos sorted through what looked to be an entire markets worth of food!, along with several bottles of wine and brandy which they had paid for themselves.  
Feeling weak as a new born kitten, d`Artagnan struggled to push himself up in bed only succeeding in groaning and bringing all three men to him in a moment  
"Is he alright?, is he back with us?" Porthos asked as Aramis began to check him over   
"Lay still, you need to rest" Aramis instructed feeling his forehead and checking his pupils "Athos grab the barely water, he needs to drink" he said, Athos doing so, pouring a cup full from the jug and handing it to Aramis who held it to d`Artagnan`s lips helping him drink as Porthos held his hand tighly   
"What`s going on?" d`Artagnan asked as soon as he was able, Aramis refusing to allow him to speak until he`d finished the cup and both Athos and Porthos insisting on helping him into a semi sitting position  
"You collapsed" Athos explained "A combination of fatigue, malnutrician and infection, I found you half unconcious on the floor, fortunately Aramis was able to treat your fever without too much difficulty, you`ve been unconscious for just over a day"  
"You gave us quite a scare cher" Porthos said running a hand through his hair making d`Artagnan`s heart sink as he realized that the men must know everything, about his cutting, starving, all of it.

Clenching his hands into fists and avoiding the eyes of his friends d`Artagnan fervently wished for the ground beneath the bed to open wide and swallow him whole!, the shame of his secrets being discovered made his heart and soul burn, he wanted to cry, to sob his heart out for the fact that his weakness and insufficiancy had been layed out in the open and would no doubt now spell the end of his career in the Musketeers and destroy the friendships he had clung to with these men.

Seeing the tears collecting in shadowed dark eyes, and the shame colouring pale skin, Athos reached out to lift d`Artagnan`s chin and make him meet his gaze   
"We`re not angry with you, nore do we hate you, only worried about you" he said stroking his thumb over d`Artagnan`s cheek "And angry for not seeing how much you were hurting sooner"  
"Not your fault" d`Artagnan whispered his voice catching in his throat   
"We should have seen that you were being neglected" Aramis corrected "Should have remembered that we are Four now not Three, we should never have left you feeling so alone"  
"What he means" Porthos said sitting on the bed beside d`Artagnan and putting an arm about his too thin shoulders "Is that we should have known that you were far to observent to not notice our relationship, and given you the option of joining us, not just taken for granted that you did`nt know, or that if you did, that you would not wish to be part of our tryst"  
"How could I not want to be?" d`Artagnan heard himself asking his cheeks colouring a little "You`re all so beautiful!, only a fool would`nt want you!"  
"Same could be said of you mon petit" Aramis said with a smile "However" his face became serious once again "We can discuss this at a later date, your health is of greater concern right now"  
"How long has this been going on?" Athos asked his hand gently tracing over the bandages on d`Artagnan`s arms   
"A while" the younger man addmitted "I don`t.......it made me feel better"  
"And the starving?" Aramis asked "Much longer without decent nutrician you would have died, if the infections did not kill you first"  
d`Artagnan pressed his lips into a thin line looking away as the shame of his actions returned   
"While we`re not angry with you, we are hurt that you would hide this from us" Aramis said "Put yourself at such risk, hurt youself so"  
"You must know that we could`nt bare to loose you" Porthos said "Even without there being romance between us, it`d be like loosing our baby brother!"  
"I`m sorry!" d`Artagnan whispered feeling a burn of tears in his eyes "I just.........I could`nt.........I wanted to stop feeling for you so much, I thought if I.....punished myself i could stop the feelings!, I did`nt mean to hurt you!", tears began to flow down his cheeks as he spoke prompting Athos to sweep him into an embrace, pressing his head into his shoulder and stroking his hair   
"Church teachings" Aramis snorted "Self chastisment to achieve self discipline" he shook his head disgustedly "One of the many things our Church got wrong"  
"There is nothing wrong with your feelings, and we more than want you sweetheart" Porthos said adding his bulk to the embrace and sandwiching d`Artagnan between himself and Athos, after a moment Aramis joined them on the bed all three men wrapping themselves about their youngest, kissing his hair and stroking his back until his tears had subsided   
"There now" Aramis said as d`Artagnan lay back against Porthos who kissing his cheek "It`ll be alright now angel, but you have to promise us you`ll never do anything like this again"  
"I do, I promise" d`Artagnan said sniffling a little   
"And you`ve got to start eating properly again" Athos said indicating the food in the room "You won`t be leaving this bed until you`ve fattened up some"  
"Even if we have to tie you to it!" Porthos chuckled "Which could be interesting in many ways!"  
"Porthos!" Athos chided while Aramis snorted and d`Artagnan blushed   
"Tell me your not tempted to have him tied to a bed and at your mercy!!!?" Porthos asked   
"We can discuss that at a later date I think" Athos replied though did not deny that he would enjoy the idea of d`Artagnan tied up and begging beneath him!, "First we get him healthy and well, then we can look into more....amorous activities"  
"And if thats not something to encourage you to get well, I don`t know what is!" Aramis laughed patting d`Artagnan`s shoulder "However just because sex is out at the moment, dos`nt mean we can`t still enjoy ourselves anyway!"

It was slow going, with his body having be starved for so long, d`Artagnan couldn't stomach large portions, to try and do so would only result in his vomiting them back up as his shrunken stomach could not managed to digest so much after so long a fast.

He had feared that his three......could he call them lovers now?, they were not yet physical but they were more than friends now, they kissed him, and caressed him, called him "Love", "Mon petit", "Mon Cher" "Sweetheart", "Poppet", looked at him with such adoration that his made him feel as if his heart would burst for the joy that filled it.

He had feared at first that they would push food on him, and force him to eat till he was sick, however they all appeared to have experience with mal-nutrician, most likely following campaigns when soldiers would be on strict rashons which would dwindle to hardly a slice of bread each as time went on, and knew that he could not possibly eat so much straight away and instead had him eat small but frequent meals of soup, meat, bread, and fruit, keeping the fodder plain for the first few days so his stomach would not be confused by too rich a meal, but then began adding richer foods, cheese, and the odd pastry, slowly increasing the portions as the days passed.

By sheer luck and Aramis`s constant treatments the infected cuts on d`Artagnan healed rapidly, with no after effects beyond the scars of the deepest cuts.  
Once his fever had been completely gone for more than two days, and he was able to consume a small plate full of food in a single sitting, they allowed him to rise from his bed for more than the need to use the privy, and took him outside into the garrison for short walks to prevent his muscles from atrophying, and keep him from getting stiff joints at being inactive for too long.

While Treville knew the truth of what had occurred, the rest of the Men believed d`Artagnan to have contracted The Sweat and was now slowly recovering from the plague.

Every afternoon while the men were training, either Aramis, Athos, or Porthos would take d`Artagnan, keeping a solicitous arm about his waist offering support as they slowly walked about the garrison.  
D`Artagnan adored this for two reasons, one obviously for being out in the fresh air, and two for being in close contact with one of the men he loved, having them hold him talk to him of sweet nothings, comment on the training Musketeers tactics with blades and unarmed combat, tell him jokes, sometimes even whisper in his ear about they things they wanted to do when they had him in their own quarters!.

While not truly a virgin in the strictest sense, d`Artagnan was very much an "Innocent", and was made to blush scarlet at the lewd, forbidden, and absolutely delicious sounding things that were breathed into his ear!.  
Already he had learned how fast he could come with anothers hand on his cock, and how intense a kiss from a bearded mouth was, how a calloused hand could be as gentle and soft to touch as a feather when being stroked down his back, and between his thighs, how he was going to react when they "Went all the way" for want of better frazing he didn't know, and could not help but feel some trepidation at the thought, along with a sinful amount of desire at the thought of being pinned down by Athos, man handled by Porthos, straddled by Aramis!, to have all three of them tormenting, mounting, touching, and bringing him to completion, even the thought of them having him a weeping begging mess from their teasing of his body was becoming more and more desirable, making him all the more detirmind to get well so they could go from simply talking to actualy doing!.


	6. Chapter 6

"They flee from me, that some time did me seek  
with naked foot, stalking in my chamber  
I have seen them, gentle, tame and meek,  
They are now wild, and do not remember,  
that sometimes they put themselves in danger  
to take bread at my hands, and now they range  
busily seeking continual change.

Thanks be to fortune, it hath been otherwise  
twenty times better, but one especial  
in thin aray, after a pleasant guise,   
when her loose gown from her shoulders did fall  
and she caught me in her arms both long and small  
and where with all sweetly did me kiss  
and softly said, dear heart how like you this?.

It was no dream for I lay broad awaking  
but all is turned now through my gentleness   
into a strange fashion of forsaking  
and I have leave to go of her goodness  
and she also to use new-fangleness  
but since that I, so unkindly am served   
I ask, what hath she deserved?"

(They flee from me by Sir Thomas Wyatt)

Aramis finished the poem with a smile towards d`Artagnan as he lay in Porthos strong embrace being fed strawberrys and whipped cream, with Athos watching them fondly and smiling at Aramis poetic reading recognising the poem at once thanks to his education  
"That's beautiful" d`Artagnan said "Poignant, and beautiful, like Romeo and Juliette"  
"Indeed" Aramis said "Especialy since the woman Sir Thomas Wyatt wrote the poem for was the tragic Anne Boleyn whom he lost to Henry VIII, mad man and tyrant that he was"  
"Least said quicker forgotten" Athos said with his usual dislike of English men, certainly English kings who had invaded France, all be it nearly a century ago!,  
"I`m trying to teach our sweetheart some history and culture Athos!" Aramis protested humorously "Try not to be such a cultural heathen!"  
"Why not, he`s a heathen full stop!?" Porthos laughed as he teased d`Artagnan`s lips with a strawberry coating them in cream before sweeping in himself to lick them clean making the younger man whine and squirm   
"God I love you wriggling in my lap like that!" Porthos groaned "Could make me come without a single hand I swear!"  
"Just looking at hims enough for that!" Aramis leered making d`Artagnan`s blush that became deeper as Athos reached over to take Aramis`s face in his hand and brought him in for a tender kiss that became more passionate as Aramis all but leaped on Athos pinning him to the chair and dry humping his thighs making Athos growl and groan at the tease!  
"Fancy some of that lad?" Porthos asked whispering seductively into d`Artagnan`s ear   
"Yes!" d`Artagnan breathed "Please!!!!"  
"Not yet not till your stronger" Aramis replied looking up with a grin on his flushed face that became broader at d`Artagnan`s whine of need   
"I think that's enough tormenting for one night!" Athos said shifting uncomfortably with a large bulge in his breeches "However, perhaps we can rendevouz in my apartments three days from now?" he suggested   
"Think he`ll be ready by then?" Porthos asked  
"I`m ready!" d`Artagnan immediately said getting three chuckles at his impatience and neediness   
"Three days Mon Cher" Aramis said "If you can eat three full meals over the next three days and make walks around the block, then I`ll agree"  
"I can, I`ll be ready!" d`Artagnan said all but bouncing in Porthos lap making the larger man clench his fists to keep from flipping him over and fucking him right then and there!. 

It was with a confusing mixture of nervousness and excitement that d`Artagnan passed the next few days.  
He was of course very excited to cement his relationships with the three beautiful men he had come to love, eagerly anticipating having their hands and mouths on his body, being gripped and pinned, kissed, and caressed, filled and spilled.  
But he was also nervous about the first night they would spend together, he had practically no experience when it came to men, beyond fumbling kisses, and hand jobs, he was worried about not being able to make a good performance with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos.

Proving himself to be nothing but an inexperienced virgin who would spill within moments!, show no skill, and not give them any pleasure at all.  
Disappointing the men he wanted to be proud of him was the biggest concern on his mind, and it dwelt heavily on him, increasing his nervousness when the night finally came round.

While he still wasn't up to eating adult sized portions and was prone to fatigue, d`Artagnan had made a good recovery in a short space of time, his youth being his side and his body recovering quickly.  
The daily walks about the garrison, light sparring, and stretching exercises had him gaining muscle rather than fat, the colour coming back into his cheeks and the sparkle back into his eyes, convincing the inseparables that their night together could go ahead.

D`Artagnan had of course been to Athos apartments before, as he had to Porthos and Aramis`s, but this time was different since he knew what awaited him in the Comtes rooms.  
Stepping through the door his breath caught in his throat as he was led into proberly the most erotic and romantic setting he had ever been treated to.

Athos had clearly spent the three days cleaning his rooms and setting up a place of seduction.  
Fresh sweet smelling bees wax candles burned in holders lighting the room with a warm golden glow, the fire was stoked and burning adding warmth to the room and a heady scent of wood giving an earthy scent to air.  
The chairs and table had been pushed back against the wall, and on the floor was a pic-nic spread out on a plush carpet of shag, complete with large soft cushions that had clearly been imported from the Ottoman empire.

Bottles of wine were open to air, alone with crystal goblets, plates of food cut into small finger sized portions were laid out, both sweets and savoury.  
Fine cuts of ham and spiced chicken legs, minted lamb cutlets, small sausages wrapped in crisped bacon, cheese warmed from laying near the fire, bunches of grapes, and sliced apples, apricots, and strawberrys.  
D`Artagnan`s favourite almond pastrys were present, along with strawberry tartlets, and small fluffy cakes wrapped in marzipan, there were even sugared and candied fruits and nuts.

"Welcome to paradise!" Porthos said with a grin toeing off his boots and discarding his doublet, Athos was already stripped down to just his breeches his shirt untucked and undone down his chest exposing a mouth watering amount of skin, Aramis swiftly copied this, going one stage further and removing his shirt entirely,  
"Nervous?" Athos asked taking d`Artagnan`s hands which were shamefully shaking a little   
"Slightly" d`Artagnan admitted   
"Don`t be, you`ve nothing to worry about" Athos said his voice low and husky drawing the youngest Musketeer to him and guiding him down to the nest he had created on the floor "This is about you enjoying yourself, and feeling at ease, nothing more" Athos assured him "We need go no further than simply enjoying one anothers company tonight"  
"I want to!" d`Artagnan was quick to state making all three men look at each other and chuckle at his enthusiasm   
"Well we`ll take it slowly, see where the mood takes us" Athos said sitting d`Artagnan down and smirking as Aramis reached over to undo his doublet, easing it off his body, Porthos removing his boots, the three of them settling him down on the cushions to feast like Roman senators would have century`s earlier.

The wine was strong, a good bourdeaux, heady and warming, going to d`Artagnan`s head making him feel a little giddy and his limbs tingling.  
Aramis leaning over to feed him a chicken leg by hand, his finger tips stroking his lips and then Porthos leaning in to kiss and lick away the crumbs and spice making d`Artagnan moan and shiver all over, he also got to watch wide eyed as Aramis "Accidently" spilled cheese down his chest inciting Athos to scold him for his clumsiness and lean in to lick his torso clean, kissing his way up the mans chest to his throat on which he suckled and nibble leaving a red mark below his adams apple   
"C`mere darling`" Porthos beckond to d`Artagnan patting his lap as he lay on his back bringing a marzipan cake to his mouth, biting into it and holding it between his lips, the rest he crumbled down his chest letting d`Artagnan know what he wanted.

Gingerly d`Artagnan straddled the larger man leaning in to take the cake from Porthos lips, startling a little at the flick of tongue against his lips, and ending up sharing the sweet with Porthos who watched him with half lidded eyes.  
Feeling a little more emboldened d`Artagnan ducked his head to start eating the cake off Porthos body, evening daring to squirm a little earning the heady feeling of a large erection beneath his buttocks at Porthos enjoyment of this, a muffled groan and sigh of exasperation had them looking over to Athos and Aramis, Athos was now dealing with a lap full of Aramis who was wriggling like a whore and devouring Athos neck an inch at a time while his hands were going to Athos breeches to undo them!  
"You have no concept of patience do you?" Athos sighed dramatically   
"Complaining?" Aramis asked with a risen eyebrow "Besides, I thought we could show our petit Gascon how its done before be gets to enjoy it" he gave d`Artagnan a wink which had him blushing crimson and jumping as Porthos hand fondled his cock   
"Get the oil then, it`s by the fire to warm" Athos said leaning back on the pillows and pushing off his breeches as Aramis quickly took off his and his under wear while he got the oil, giving d`Artagnan one hell of a grin he coated his fingers in oil and turned his back, bending slightly to give d`Artagnan and Porthos a full viewing of his preparing himself   
"Holy Christ!" d`Artagnan heard himself whimper at the sight of Aramis fingering himself and lewdly making all sorts of noises   
"You bloody poser!" Porthos leered chuckling at the display and pulling d`Artagnan back against his chest kissing him and reaching for a bowl of sugared almonds to eat from.

Once he`d finished preparing himself, Aramis went back over to Athos, taking his cock in hand to cover it in oil, taking his time with this leaving Athos cursing and moaning in desperation until Aramis finally finished teasing him and straddled his hips again, sinking down on his cock and arching his back as his hand ran up Athos slim torso grinning as his hips were gripped by Athos he began to thrust in and out of him, his hands holding him tight enough to bruise and bouncing him up and down roughly just as Aramis liked it, tossing his head back he gasped and cried out in utter abandon wriggling his hips and squirming on Athos cock, rising up on his knees to meet each thrust, scraping his nails down Athos chest leaving long red welts, and clamping his legs hard against the mans hips.  
Athos pinched his buttocks and gripped his hips supporting Aramis as he writhed and squirmed bending over to capture Athos mouth in a messy kiss, their tongues stroking each other in a lewd dance before Aramis leaned back supporting himself with his hands on the floor loudly grunting as he thrust himself up and down, Athos hand about his cock stroking and stimulating it until he spilled between them letting out a long breathy cry, triggering Athos to spill after him, the two of them collapsing in a heap of spent sated flesh.

"Quite the sight isn't it?" Porthos asked whispering into d`Artagnan`s ear, his large hand inside d`Artagnan`s undone breeches, milking him slowly making the younger man incapable of words and breathless with desire, as Athos and Aramis regained their senses to roll over with a grins in their direction   
"Porthos stop teasing the lad and let him come already!" Aramis scolded   
"Ohhh!, but he feels so good squirming like this against me!" Porthos complained "And he`s smooth as a new born down there!, skin and hair like silk!"  
"Oh wait then!" Aramis said "I think I`d like to taste it!", Athos snorted as Aramis wriggled his way over to d`Artagnan and Porthos, startling the younger man by pulled down his breeches and under pants and all but swallowing his cock in one gulp making d`Artagnan yelp and groan with pleasure, he didn't last long, over stimulated by Porthos, and now Aramis`s skilled tongue and lips on him had him spilling swiftly and half passing out against Porthos who chuckled and kissed his head, popping an almond between his lips as Aramis came back up licking his   
"Like strawberrys and cream!" he declared   
"Delicious isn't he?" Porthos agreed   
"A decadent treat to be sure" Athos said rising to his knees to get some more wine, and taking a cutlet to eat while he let his body recover, after a some more snuggling, d`Artagnan blushingly changed his position and reached down inside Porthos breeches finding an impressive sized errection to wrap his shaking hand around   
"You don`t have to darling`" Porthos said affectionately   
"I want to" D`Artagnan said moving his hand as he would do on himself, his confidence growing by the pleased moans he was getting from Porthos and encourament from both Athos and Aramis, daring to tease the tip of Porthos cock with his thumb and reaching in with his other hand to cup his balls and lightly squeeze them, stroking and teasing Porthos in release over his hands, the large Musketeer sagging back with a pleased groan  
"You learn quick" Aramis praised rewarding him with a kiss "Feel ready for something more than hands and mouths?"  
d`Artagnan bit his lip and nodded still feeling a little trepidation at being entered, none of the three men here were small, and even after watching Aramis`s dramatics he was wondering if he could even fit them inside his body!  
"You don`t have to" Athos said to him coming over with a glass of wine "This can be enough for tonight"  
"No, I want to, I want you Athos!" d`Artagnan hurriedly said "I really do!"  
"Hmmm, looks like you`ve got a fan!" Aramis teased with a grin "I`m jealous!, I was hoping to breech those virginal cheeks myself!"  
"Hush!, you`ll make him uncomfortable!" Athos scolded as he reached out to stroke d`Artagnan`s cheek "Are you sure Mon petit?, if your not and you tense up it could hurt"  
"I`m sure" d`Artagnan said "I want this, more than anything", he looked at Porthos and Aramis "I want you aswell, but I want my first....."  
"I`d be honoured" Athos said without a trace of humour in his voice, leaning forward to kiss d`Artagnan`s lips gently making him moan in desire for more, and shiver as Aramis pressed up against his back "D`you trust us sweetheart?" he whispered in d`Artagnan`s ear  
"With my life" d`Artagnan replied without hesitation   
"Then you`ll put yourself in our hands, and let us see to your pleasure?", d`Artagnan nodded his head shivering with anticipation as Aramis grinned at Athos and he heard Porthos give a breathy chuckle of excitement.

Shaking a little with nerves, d`Artagnan allowed himself to be stripped down to his skin, and layed back across the nest, his back and head supported by the pillows, his chocolate brown eyes filled with adoration as Athos leaned over him and kissed him long and deep, obviously going to take his time here, as were Porthos and Aramis.

d`Artagnan gave a slight start as his legs were lifted and bent at the knee a hand sliding between his buttocks slick with oil   
"Easy mon petit, it`s alright" Athos soothed laying a hand on d`Artagnan`s middle and stroking his hair in a soothing motion  
"He`s tight, gonna make a nice squeeze for your cock!" Porthos chuckled as he very slowly circled d`Artagnan`s enterence with the tip of his finger his other hand stroking d`Artagnan`s thigh while Aramis reached between them to gently stroke his cock, between them Athos and Aramis distracting him with their mouths and hands as Porthos prepared him, taking his time and using pleasnty of oil to avoid tearing.

Once he was satisfied he handed the oil to Athos to prepare himself and winked at Aramis who rose, going to a chest of draws and getting out a length of rope   
"Trust us?" he said to d`Artagnan who looked on with wide eyes   
"Always" d`Artagnan whispered tensing with nerves though, to his surprise once Athos had finished oiling himself Porthos plucked the oil and began to pare his own ass getting a wide smile from Aramis "Been a while since you were inside me pet" he said   
"I`ll make sure you enjoy it babe!" Aramis replied as he took d`Artagnan`s hands, binding them at the wrist and pulling his arms over his head securing the ropes to Athos bed, leaving d`Artagnan at their mercy, which was clearly what Athos wanted as he positioned himself between d`Artagnan`s thighs taking the wine and pouring it down the younger mans chest and belly making his squirm and wriggle, moaning as Athos bent over and began to lick the wine, his beard scrapping d`Artagnan`s skin and mouth finding a nipple to tease and lightly bite making d`Artagnan yelp as lightning bolts shot through him at the sensation.

Besides them, Porthos was on all fours, groaning as Aramis took his sweet time in entering him, reaching under the larger man to stroke his cock and only teased him by not entering him fully until Porthos was cursing and begging for it!  
"Mon dieu you`re tight!, and so hot!, I feel like I`m fucking a small furnace!" Aramis panted as he drove back and forth   
"Careful, might burn ya!" Porthos breathed as he met each thrust closing his eyes and panting with exertion,  
"You`re gonna love this lad!" Aramis said to d`Artagnan who was squirming at Athos lifting his legs to kiss and lick his inner thighs making his way down towards his balls and cock, but not touching them much to d`Artagnan`s dismay and verbal complaint with earned him a breathy chuckle and a tap on the backside   
"Patience Mon petit, patience!" Athos said "All good things come to those who wait!"  
"And those who wait Come!" Aramis laughed as he rocked harder into a moaning Porthos   
Unable to reach out and gain any kind of relief for himself, d`Artagnan could do nothing but writhe and moan and squirm under Athos wickedly clever hands and mouth that seemed to find each and every sensitive spot on his body leaving him gasping and panting, shamelessly bucking his hips and begging for Athos to hurry up and fuck him!,  
"Did your mother not ever teach you manners!" Athos scolded with a smile as he leaned down to feed d`Artagnan a sugared plum his fingers tracing a teasing pattern over d`Artagnan chest, both of them getting to hear and watch Aramis`s and Porthos`s completion and noisy collapse on the floor in a heap of limbs and snuggles!.

"Please!" d`Artagnan begged feeling hot and wet, and throbbing with desperation!, "Please Athos!"  
"Please what?" Athos asked maddeningly and trailing his fingers down d`Artagnan`s belly to tease at his cock   
"What d`you want d`Artagnan?"  
"Mmmmnnnn!" d`Aragnan whined incoherently and bucked his hips looking at Athos in desperation "Please!!!!" he begged   
"Please what mon petit!!!?, if you tell me what you want then I can give it to you!!!!"  
"Bastard!" d`Artagnan cursed   
"You`ll get a spanking if you carry on!" Porthos chuckled   
"Maybe he`d like that!" Aramis laughed   
"NOOOOO!" d`Artagnan begged "Athos please just fuck me!" he cried   
"Ah, now see, that wasn't so difficult was it!?" Athos teased bending down to kiss him, but then to d`Artagnan`s horror he was suddenly flipped onto his belly and a stinging slap was applied to his backside followed up without and another! "This is for your course language and impatience!" Athos said "Teach you a lesson!", each and every slap seemed to add pressure to his cock leaving d`Artagnan moaning and begging his wrists tugging the ropes that held him and tears filling his eyes as he cried out his need, however it wasn't until his whole arse felt like it was on fire, that Athos finally rolled him back over, lifted him into his lap and entered his body.

D`Artagnan gave a shrill scream as Athos entered his body, his flesh resisting and burning at the painful intrusion, but Athos hitting his prostrate turned the pain in sheer bliss leaving d`Artagnan panting and gasping as Athos possessed his body, not even using his fast pace he had the youngest Musketeer at his complete mercy, d`Artagnan`s hands were white knuckle about the ropes his legs wrapping about Athos hips and the mans name on his lips as he gasped and moaned his head tipping back and scrapping along the pillow as Athos bite into his throat marking him as his own and increasing his pace driving deeper inside d`Artagnan`s body and pausing to give shallow thrusts prolonging the moment as long as he could feeling d`Artagnan`s release was immenant, "Love you Athos" d`Artagnan whispered biting his bottom lip  
"Love you too mon petit" Athos replied giving one last deep thrust sending d`Artagnan into oblivion and spilling himself inside the younger mans body before collapsing over him kissing his chest and listening to the rapid beat of his heart that began to slow down as d`Artagnan settled into a state of half sleep.

When his sense finally came back to him, d`Artagnan found himself being washed tenderly by Porthos, his wrists unbound, and Aramis applying a salve to his sore enterance.  
Athos was holding his upper body, a blanket thrown about them, d`Artagnan`s head on his chest, and held a glass of wine to his lips to drink from   
"Happy?" he asked running his thumb over the sharp curve of d`Artagnan`s cheek   
"More than I thought possible" d`Artagnan replied snuggling into the embrace   
"That makes all of us then" Aramis said settling down beside him and kissing d`Artagnan`s cheek smiling as the younger man turned to kiss him properly, Porthos settling beside Athos with another blanket and a couple of pillows   
"Sleep pet" Aramis said to d`Artagnan "We can have pleanty of fun again in the morning"  
"Love you all" d`Artagnan mumbled sleepily, settling himself down on his Athos shaped pillow, closing his eyes and drifting into a blissful sleep with the men he loved nestled about him.

The End


End file.
